Forever and Always
by Eeliab8
Summary: Chuck and Blair go out on an anniversary dinner, but will the evening go as planned? This is for limoversary! Contains a little bit of smut. Enjoy. 3 words, 8 letters!


AN:/ Hey guys this is my plot idea for limoversary. This plot will focus on 3 words, 8 letters. It does contain a bit of smut, so just you are warned. So happy reading.

Staring in the mirror, she still could not believe that she was here. Her little black dress, revealing enough cleavage to keep him curious, but enough to keep him guessing. In the beginning she would never have guessed that she would have been here with him. She took a step back, Blair Bass, she had married the man of her dreams, and Chuck was about to take her on an anniversary dinner. Leaving their son with their two best friends Nate and Serena, but tonight was not about either of them. It was all about Chuck, and Blair. Blair thought about the first time that she had ever been with Chuck and the thought made shivers go down her spine, at how hot it had been in the limo. Falling in love with Chuck had not been easy, and the two of them had come with many challenges, and break-ups but somehow they always found their way back to each other. Love is what kept them together.

Blair wandered down the stairs to see Chuck, standing in a drop dead gorgeous black suit. His hair slicked back. Chuck's eyes were stunned at how beautiful that Blair looked. He glanced over at her, she always looked hot but right now he wanted to rip the dress of her and have fun now. Not now, Chuck reminded himself, he had this all planned out. Chuck offered his hand to Blair, taking her hand and he kissed it. "Wow, you look stunning,"

"You don't look so bad yourself," She spoke and smiled. She knew the look in his eye, lust, greed, need, this is just what she had planning to do with the dress. She knew that they had plans to go to dinner, but she wanted to keep Chuck mind on her, and his curiousness of what was under the dress. "Ready for dinner?" She asked, trying not to smirk. Games, had always been there thing.

"Of course, the limo awaits," Chuck said taking Blair and pulling her towards the limo. Tonight was going to be perfect, but he knew exactly what kind of games that Blair was going to play him, but he was better. He was going to have the upper hand, whether or not she liked it.

Blair and Chuck slide into the limo, as the driver closed the door behind them. Chuck leaned over pouring a glass of wine for the both of them. He handed the full glass of wine to Blair, and slowly sipped his wine. He glanced over at her and smirked. It was time to win the game, he told himself. As the limo drove off, chuck leaned over taking the glass of wine out of Blair hand that she had just began to drink.

"Hey-"Blair began to object, but she did not get very far, she was shut up by a long deep passionate kiss that she happily returned. She ran her hands through Chuck hair, the kiss it's self-showed the love the between the two.

Chuck smirked, as he moved his lips from Blair mouth to her neck. He had caught her completely by surprise, which had been hoping to do. He kissed, and sucked on her neck, there was something about Blair that made him just want to kiss every inch of her body, and never stop until she begs. Chuck hears a small moan escape Blair's lips, and it just drives them wild. He wants every part of her. Though he knows that she wants him just as bad, but what's a little fun without a win.

Blair was enjoying a Chuck kissed every part of her making his way down to her thighs, need, want, was burning through her, but she knew as soon as she pleaded with him that he would win, and that was the last thing that she wanted.

Chuck kissed her inner thighs but stopped right before he reached her panties, he let his fingers tease her, and he could her moan, almost beg for him. "3 words, 8 letter," he told her watching her as he finally relived her need, by slipping his fingers inside her.

Blair moaned, but she was caught by surprise at what Chuck had spoken. 3 words, 8 letters, were what it took for Chuck to finally admit to Blair that he was in love with her. She gasped and he moved his fingers in and out. "I love you," She managed to breath out to him. "3 words, 8 letters," She spoke back to him. Though she was shocked, and disappointed as he removed his fingers and sat up. Blair knew the game, she had used the dress to keep his mind on her, but he had managed to beat her? But…but she was Blair!?

Chuck leaned over picking up his wine glass, and handing back Blair's. He stared at her, watched her stare in total disbelief, at what he had done. She had not been expecting any of that at all. He smirked, knowing that he had won this time. "3 words, 7 letter," He said looking at her with an evil grin.

Blair shook her head. "3 words, 8 letters. I love you. I'm glad you told me."

Chuck stared at Blair and smiled. Games aside, Blair was his forever, and he always knew that no matter what that she would belong to him. They were in love, and happy and there was nothing that no one could do to change that. "I will love you forever and Always,"


End file.
